


Everything I Wished For

by lovelyfic



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Dating, Day Off, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Goals, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyfic/pseuds/lovelyfic
Summary: Levi is relieved and proud that his mother has accepted his boyfriend, Nico, into the household.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first post. It's set at the beginning of Season 16. Nico and Levi's last scene was when Levi's mom met Nico when they were watching a movie, and this is continued off of that. If it gets a lot of hits, I will write a chapter two. Thank you for reading!

Levi awoke in the darkness.

Slowly, his eyes adjusted. He saw a small TV, and some picture frames hung on the striped wall. The smell of popcorn that had been sitting out for a tad too long filled up his nose. He was in his basement. He remembered watching some old movie and. . . his mother. His mother! His mom had been so happy to see his boyfriend. Wait. His boyfriend. He then noticed that his boyfriend was laying sideways on the couch, feet almost falling off. It warmed his heart to see his handsome boyfriend lying there, sound asleep. Things had been rough between them for the last couple of months, but they had softened up to each other. He started fumbling his hand around his right front pocket, the pocket he always kept his phone in. He checked it to see what time it was.

3:08 am.

Huh, thought Levi. We must have fallen asleep towards the end of the movie. He stretched out his arms and legs, too tired to go back up to his bedroom. Besides, he wouldn’t want to leave his boyfriend here, in this creepy old basement. Even when Levi had played Dungeons and Dragons here during his younger years, he had always thought it was haunted or something. Maybe it was because of the way the back windows, which looked out into the dark woods, creaked slightly when there was a gust of wind. Looking out those old windows now, though, not even a trace of fear crept into Levi’s chest. He laid down and aligned his body with Nico’s and, knowing he was safe and sound from whatever he used to be afraid of in his basement, he fell asleep.

“Levi. Levi.”   
He opened his eyes slowly and bright sunlight filled up his vision. He was sprawled out on the couch, and he looked to his left to see his mother standing over him, coffee in hand.

“I made you some coffee. Breakfast is gonna be done in about five minutes, okay? Your boyfriend helped me make it. He makes some mean scrambled eggs, you know.”

A smile spread across Levi’s face. He took this as a sign that his mother really was accepting of his relationship with Nico. The smell of smoked bacon and eggs filled his nose, making him realize how hungry he was. Still smiling, he took the coffee from his mother.

“Thanks.”

“Come up when you’re ready.” His mother turned and started up the stairs that led to the main floor of the house.

“Wait, Mom.” Levi hadn’t really meant to say it. But it came out of his mouth anyway.

His mother stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her son.

Levi ran a hand through his messy hair. “I just wanted to say that I’m glad you’ve accepted the fact that Nico is my boyfriend. And I’m really glad you like him.” He could’ve said more, but decided to leave it at that.

His mom smiled, her wavy brown hair neat and brushed. “Levi, I’m always going to accept you for who you are. You have to know that. Plus, I’m glad you brought home a nice guy.”

Levi smiled as his mom turned and disappeared up the stairs. He took a sip of his coffee, which was a little bit hot, just the way he liked it. Though he was usually tired and abhorred getting out of bed in the morning, he eagerly jumped off the couch at the thought of breakfast with his mom and boyfriend.


	2. Breakfast Before the Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Nico have breakfast with Levi's mom and plan out their day off together.

“Finally,” said Nico as he gave Levi a kiss on the cheek. Levi had just come up from the basement, and Nico was scraping scrambled eggs onto three plates with a spatula. “Did you sleep alright?”

“Yeah,” said Levi. “What about you? It was your first night at this house.”

“I slept great. Until you kicked me off the couch at seven o’clock in the morning.”

Levi held back a laugh. “Oh, Jeez! Sorry, sweetheart. Mom, you know how much I used to kick when I was a baby. I guess I never grew out of that.”

Levi’s mom smiled then sighed. “Boy, do I remember. . .” Levi smiled at his mom, who patted him on the shoulder. He could tell she was about to tell Nico a story about when Levi was little, but Levi gave her a look that told her not to.

Nico finished scraping all the eggs evenly onto the plain white plates. “Who’s ready to eat?” he said as he handed a plate to Levi’s mom, then Levi.

“I definitely am,” Levi replied. He went over to the frying pan on top of the stove and put two pieces of bacon on his plate, but not before letting his mom do it first. Levi’s family had always had strict rules on being polite. Of course, there were the basics, like saying “please” and “thank you,” but Levi had also been taught to put others before himself and respect other people’s opinions. Those rules had stuck with him through his time at the hospital. At least, that’s what he liked to think.

Nico’s firm hand snapped Levi out of his daydream.

“You alright?” Nico asked. The soft expression on his face showed kindness and sympathy.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Levi responded. He loved that his boyfriend cared so much about him. He didn’t think he’d ever been in a relationship where his partner truly worried and cared about him.

The table that everyone was sitting at had five chairs, four on the two sides and one at the head. Levi’s mom sat at the head of the table, and Levi and Nico sat opposite each other, in the chairs closest to her. Everyone dug into their food the second they sat down. Levi couldn’t recall the last time he’d had a real breakfast.

“Ms. Schmitt, this bacon is fantastic,” Nico remarked while chewing on a piece of bacon.

“Thank you, dear, but I think the star of the show is the eggs you made!”

Levi smiled at this. “Agreed.” He daydreamed once again about waking up every morning with his boyfriend and eating these eggs, which were super fluffy and had a ton of flavor.

While everyone was finishing up, Levi’s mom started a real conversation.

“So, what are you two planning on doing today?” she asked, looking at them both. Both Levi and Nico had taken the day off, due to the stress of the day before.

Levi answered. “I don’t know. We might go and see a movie or something.”

“Oh, as in a date?” replied his mom in a sing-songy voice. “That sounds wonderful.”  
Nico smiled at Levi as he was finishing off the last of his bacon. “Yeah, we’ve got the whole day planned out.” He was still smiling right at Levi. “I think we might go to Green Lake Park, my favorite park in this city.”

Levi’s mind drifted to him and Levi having a romantic evening in that beautiful park. He had gone to that park many times when he was younger, riding his bike over there to escape his busy life. He had always loved walking on the nature trails and looking out over the beautiful lake. “Yeah, that sounds amazing,” Levi replied, smiling right back at Nico.

Levi’s mother noticed them both smiling at each other. “What movie are you planning to see? A comedy movie? Romance, perhaps?” She winked at Levi, which made him chuckle and turn to look at her.

“I dunno, Mom. We’ve gotta look on the theater’s website.”

“Well, enough talk! Let’s get to it.” His mom was definitely very excited that her son was going out on a date. “I’ll do the dishes.”

Levi was surprised. “Oh, Mom, you don’t have to--”

“No, no. I insist. I want you guys to have the best date ever. Levi, you can go and get ready, and Nico, you can look for a movie to see. Once you pick one out, you could swing by your place and get ready. How does that sound?”

Both Nico and Levi smiled and nodded in agreement, and then handed off their dishes to Levi’s mom. Levi thanked both of them for making breakfast, and headed upstairs to his room to get ready for his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter came so late! I've been pretty busy this summer. Hope you enjoy, and I will definitely try to post Chapter 3 soon!


End file.
